Solar Chrome Dome
'Solar Chrome Dome '(太陽クロムドーム, Taiyou Kuromudomu) is a A-Class Hero who began balding shortly after his 40th birthday. Because of this, all of the hair on the crown of his head disappeared, however, he obtained the ability to release powerful and extremely potent blasts of solar energy and beams of light from the surface of his head. Subsequently he has become responsible for quelling and removing the threat of many different monsters and threats to civil peace with his newfound powers since his debut as a member of the heroes association. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Solar Chrome Dome is one of the strongest and most powerful S-Class heroes there is. He quite literally hosts the unlimited power of the sun itself in his body, and is constantly growing limitless stronger and more powerful the longer his body is absorbs the rays of the sun, whereby it stores it into his body and transforms it directly into extremely dense, pyrokinetic energy which can be used to preform an enormous plethora of tasks. His abilities are extremely effective at taking down disasters of all threat levels. Physical Abilities Solar Chrome Dome's abilities revolve around focusing and channeling the energy of the sun absorbed into his body. Having garnered countless hours worth of absorbed solar energy into his body, solar chrome dome has subsequently become an incredibly superhuman being capable of unbelievable feats of physical prowess, possessing strength, speed, durability, and reaction time which is insurmountably above and beyond that of most other human beings on the face of the planet. His abilities are such that many creatures aside from dragon level disaster threats don't even pose any real threat to them, and he can deal with them handily, in most cases, immediately. Solar Energy Control Solar Chrome Dome, in reference to his name, has the ability to call upon and focus the power of the sun itself onto his balding head. He can absorb and rapidly cultivate incredible stores of raw solar power onto his head, and unleash them in the form of incredible powerful surges and waves of superheated energy which immediately incinerate anything they make contact with till not even ash remains. It is observed that the energy rays fired by solar chrome domes head are as hot as the surface of the sun itself, being extremely potent and more than capable of annihilating most physical materials which are caught in the path of his attacks. Aside from a select few god class disasters, solar chrome dome has yet to encounter a foe capable of resisting being blasted apart by his attacks. Fighting Style Techniques '''Chrome Dome Blast Wave: '''A basic attack used by solar chrome dome. He unleashes the solar energy gathered in the surface of his head in the form of a powerful and potent energy wave which is shown powerful enough to instantly melt through concrete, steel, and varous other forms of powerful metal alloys. It is considered his signature attack, and is performed by solar chrome dome raising his hands to the sides of his head and shouting the name of the attack. Chrome Dome Blast Wave is a technique which many monsters of varying disaster levels and classes have fallen victim to, and as testament to its power, the attack is infamous for one-shotting most monsters up to the class of a dragon level threat, and even then, most god class threats aren't completely invulnerable to it either. '''Chrome Dome Laser Riot: '''Solar Chrome Dome will release a multitude of smaller concentrated beams of solar energy from his head. Rather than explosive force, this is an attack where he focuses on cutting through and slashing his opponents. The beams of concentrated light are shown to be extremely effective in this way, and can easily sheer through an entire city block worth of buildings in seconds, reducing everything in the surroundings to sliced apart hunks of junk and debris. Though the lasers unleashed by solar chrome dome aren't explosive, the extreme concentration and heat that they emit allow him to perform incredible, almost surgical feats of range, precision, and accuracy, even if the attack itself seems to behave rather randomly or appear to be out of control. Transformation '''Ultimate Technique - Sun God Mode: '''The ultimate move that solar chrome dome can perform. He gathers as much solar energy from the sun above as possible and concentrates all of it into his entire body, rather than releasing it. This causes him to enter sun god mode where his body temperature rises to astronomical heights, basically transforming him into a human star for a short period of time, achieving density, power, and the heat of a supernova. He becomes mostly invulnerable to damage, and his strength, speed, durability, and battle power are all increased by hundreds of times his base strength, he has an aura of flame and the bald area on his head becomes alight with a strong flame. However, the technique is a one shot move and he can only use it once every 24 hours, and after usage he becomes severely weakened, incapable of moving at all for at least 5 hours, as he becomes extremely exhausted. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists